Sail
by DoILookLikeAManWithAPlan
Summary: Jax and Tara are violently gunned down. For some ungodly reason, Tig ends up with their two boys. Meanwhile, the club starts to fall apart without Chibs's help. Can Juice earn back his place by helping the two? Rated M for later chapters. Slight slash in later chapters. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Sail**

**Show:** Sons of Anarchy

**Plot: **Jax and Tara are violently gunned down. For some ungodly reason, Tig ends up with their two boys. Meanwhile, the club starts to fall apart without Chibs's help. Can Juice earn back his place by helping the two? Rated M for later chapters. Slight slash in later chapters. Slight AU

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Sons of Anarchy. Kurt Sutter does.

**Chapter 1**

Tiny cries echoed throughout the house. Tig Tragar's crystal blue eyes fluttered open when Thomas's crying hit his ears. A groan escaped his lips before he got out of bed. He headed to the boy's room. Abel was trying to get into the crib to calm his brother down. A small smile touched Tig's lips.

"Hey buddy," the older man grumbled as he picked Thomas out of the crib.

Little feet pattered down the hallway, following the Son as he went into the kitchen. Small sniffles were coming from the small Teller. Tig couldn't help, but ask himself, had it only been a week since the club had found out that both Jax and Tara had been gunned down?

It had been five days since he had found that he, Tig Tragar, was the guardian of the two young Teller boys. Not even Gemma had seen it coming. Now Tig was making a bottle for Thomas every morning.

A sigh found its way out of the biker's mouth as he gave the boys their breakfast. Tig sat across from Abel watching him eat the scrambled eggs. Both pairs of blue eyes met each other. Knocking sounded through the house, causing Tig to jump and grab a hand gun. He walked to the front door, pulling it open. The older man saw the mow hawked hair of Juice.

After letting him in, Tig said, "Don't scare me like that again Juice."

"I tried calling you, but you didn't answer," Juice said, shrugging as he walked into the house.

The younger man pursed his lips when he saw the hand gun. A disapproving look appeared on his face.

"What?" Tig asked before Juice went into the kitchen/ dining room area.

The other biker looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. He motioned over to the now messy table. Another sigh escaped the tired biker's mouth. The blond child was sitting on the table; scrambled eggs were strewn all over the wood. Thomas was sitting in his high chair, giggling at his older brother.

"Hey. It's not funny," Tig said as he pointed to the young Teller boy.

He put the hand gun down on the kitchen counter, safely out of the reach of the younger boys. He picked Abel up off the table while Juice went to go start a bath. As the older biker went into the bathroom, Juice took the time to bring up the club.

"Have you seen Chibs around lately?"

Blue eyes blinked and curls shook. He began to get the small boy ready for his bath.

"I haven't. Not since the funeral. Could you go get Tommy?" Tig asked, trying out the new nickname.

The younger male wore a defeated look on his face before going to get the youngest blond. Cooing Thomas, he walked back into the bathroom deep in thought. The weathered man took a moment from giving the older of the two children his bath to look at Juice.

"He'll come around Juice."

"What if he abandoned us? What if he abandoned me?" Juice asked, trying to keep himself from getting choked up.

Blue eyes blinked slightly, looking up into the brown eyes. A frown found its way to Tig's face.

"Chibs knows better than any of us that he shouldn't abandon the club. He'll come out of hiding soon" Tig answer before turning his attention back to Abel.

The boy in the tub happily splashed water as his caregiver continued to wash him. Juice put the seat of the toilet down before sitting down. He gently rubbed Thomas's back while he watched the two. Small cooing sounds filtered through the small mouth.

"Adorable aren't they?" Tig asked before pulling Abel out of the tub.

Brown eyes blinked. Juice was suddenly pulled back into reality. The older biker was busy drying off the blond child.

"Yeah. They are," Juice said after a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sail**

**Show:** Sons of Anarchy

**Plot: **Jax and Tara are violently gunned down. For some ungodly reason, Tig ends up with their two boys. Meanwhile, the club starts to fall apart without Chibs's help. Can Juice earn back his place by helping the two? Rated M for later chapters. Slight slash in later chapters. Slight AU

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Sons of Anarchy. Kurt Sutter does.

**Chapter 2**

It didn't take long for toys to be taken out of their container and litter the living room. Tig laid on the couch with Thomas on his chest. The child had one of his thumbs in his mouth. The least manly thing for two bikers to be watching was on.

"Why are we watching Barney?" Juice asked while he played with Abel.

"Kids love it," Tig said as he massaged his face.

Tig looked down at Thomas when he felt tugging on his shirt. Blue eyes met each other for a few brief moments. Dark eyebrows furrowed slightly while the biker was trying to figure out what was going on in the child's mind.

"What Tommy?" Tig grunted, sitting up and holding the small boy.

Thomas made a small noise and squirmed to get loose. The older man sat the boy on the ground, watching him crawl off to try to play with his brother.

"Uncle Ju! Tea party," Abel said with a grin on his tiny face.

Juice's eyes blinked. A chuckle escaped Tig's mouth. A worried look appeared on the younger man's face when the other male went into the back of the house. The dark haired man came out with a small box of toys.

"These were left over from my girls. Abel must've seen them," Tig said shrugging.

He placed the box on the ground next to Abel and Thomas. Juice reached over, lifting the flaps open. He began to pull out the plastic tea cups and tea pots.

"This day just got a little more interesting," he said with a small head bob.

A rapid knock on the back door made Tig get up from the floor a few minutes later. When he looked through the window, blue eyes saw the disgruntled figure of Chibs. Dark eyebrows knitted together before he pulled the door open harshly. The unmistakeable smell of booze hit both biker's noses.

"I need to see Juicy boy," Chibs said; the alcohol slurring his already hard to understand accent.

Tig stopped the Scotsman when he took a step to come in.

"How much did you have to drink today?" he questioned.

"Haven't stopped since Jacky boy's will was read."

"That was three days ago."

Tig jumped slightly when he heard Juice walk up to the two of them. Chibs pushed the man in front of him out of the way. The Scotsman pulled the young man into a hug.

"I'm sorry Juice," he whispered. "I wasn't in my right mind."

Juice blinked when he was pulled into a hug. He looked down when he felt someone pulled at his pants leg. Blue eyes looked up at him. Abel was standing next to him; arms crossed over his chest.

"It was my turn to play with you!" the blond hair child said kind of defiantly.

Chibs's grip eased up on the younger male. Juice stepped away from him, letting the toddler lead him back to the tea set. Thomas was busy chewing on one of the cups, signaling to Tig that it was time to give him something to eat.

The Scotsman hovered for a moment before stumbling inside the small house. He found a seat on the couch. He let his head hit the wall with a loud thud. The youngest male sat on the ground, slightly annoyed at Chibs.

"Why show your face here?" Juice questioned while watching Abel pretend to pour tea.

"To ask you a question Juicy boy," Chibs slurred, rubbing his head. "I need you to come with me."

Juice looked up at Chibs when the man with the child came back into the living room. Tig raised a dark eyebrow when he heard Chibs say that.

"Take him where? I need him. He's gonna be my babysitter," Tig protested while feeding Thomas a bottle.

"To Canada. I need someone..."

"Fine I'll go with you," Juice said before turning back to Abel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sail**

**Show:** Sons of Anarchy

**Plot: **Jax and Tara are violently gunned down. For some ungodly reason, Tig ends up with their two boys. Meanwhile, the club starts to fall apart without Chibs's help. Can Juice earn back his place by helping the two? Rated M for later chapters. Slight slash in later chapters. Slight AU

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Sons of Anarchy. Kurt Sutter does.

**Chapter 3**

Tig laid on his bed with Thomas lying on his chest and Abel lying in a curl on the bed next to him. The biker had spent the past couple of hours awake, thinking about the other two bikers. His fingers were absently tracing circles on the baby's back.

A yawn escaped the biker's mouth. This wasn't how he was planning on living his life after his divorce and the death of his daughter. Blue eyes closed after a few more minutes of restless thinking. He eventually stopped tracing circles on Thomas's back.

His eyes opened once again when he heard small whimpers coming from Abel's mouth. He looked down to see the toddler curled up closer to his body. One of his chubby hands had gripped onto Tig's pajama bottoms.

The biker placed a hand flat on Thomas's back as he sat up. He placed the youngest boy down in front of him on the bed. Tig picked up Abel gently. He felt tempted to pick up the phone and call Gemma. He placed the thoughts in the back of his mind as he rocked the blond child back and forth on the bed.

Thomas squirmed awake by the biker's movements. Tara's brown eyes looked up at him.

"Your brother's having a nightmare," Tig whispered.

He reached down and gently touched Thomas' head. A small smile graced the child's lips as he babbled in his own talk. Thomas reached out to be picked up by Tig. The biker readjusted Abel in his arms to pick up the smaller boy. He cradled Thomas in one arm, holding Abel over his heart.

He balanced holding both boys while he got out of bed. Tig walked slowly over to the living room, trying not to disturb Abel. He finally sat down in his recliner. Dust flew out from the bottom of the chair. Tig mentally cursed. He had forgotten how long it had been since he sat in it.

He leaned back in the recliner. The aging biker found his eyes beginning to droop until they finally closed again. Rest didn't come easy for Tig. He found himself awake often that night, trying to help the two boys go to sleep.

Tig leaned against the wall in the morning; cell phone to his ear.

"Hey Ge. Could you take the boys for the day?" he asked, peering into the living room.

"I'm at the shop right now. Isn't Juice with you?"

"He's with Chibs right now out of country. Thought you would like some time with your grandchildren."

Tig could hear Gemma sigh on the other end of the line. He walked into the living room so that he could sit on the floor with the two boys.

"Please Gemma. Just for a couple of hours," Tig said rubbing the side of his face. "I really need to sleep."

"Fine. Fine! I'm on my way Tig," Gemma said. "Have their stuff ready."

Tig heard the rattling of her car keys in the background. A small smile graced his lips when he hung up the phone. He placed the phone on the coffee table next to him. The aging biker scratched his head before starting to play along with the two young brothers.

It wasn't long before he heard a knocking on his front door. Tig groaned as he stood up. He walked over to the door, pulling it open. Gemma rushed into the house. The oldest man was left standing at the door, looking at Venus.

"Hey Tiger," Venus said as she walked past Tig.

Tig's eyes followed her before he shut the door. He walked into the living room. His fingers found their way to his hair. Gemma had by then picked up Thomas. Her piercing eyes looked at him.

"Where's their stuff Tig?" she asked.

"In their room," the man said, smiling awkwardly.

Gemma shook her head before she headed to the boy's room. Uneasiness settled heavy in the air. By then, Venus had taken a seat on the edge of Tig's couch.

"So how's second fatherhood treating you Tiger?" Venus asked when Tig finally sat down in his recliner.


End file.
